


Setting Gwen Straight

by mythicalheartbeat



Series: delusions [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, gwen being gwen, jack's pov of my sweet delusions story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-08-24 08:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16636073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicalheartbeat/pseuds/mythicalheartbeat
Summary: Jack has big plans for tonight, but he's worried Gwen's going to try to stop him. He knows he's going to have to talk to her, but will he be able to change her? Or is he going to have to fire her?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in 2012, so I apologize for any mistakes you may find

Awareness slowly started to trickle into his mind, no matter how hard Jack fought it off. It felt like he had just lain down, even though he was sure that he managed to get at least a few hours of sleep. He pulled his pillow over his face, hoping the added darkness will help him drift back off again, but he gave up after 10 minutes of just laying there.

Jack sat up slowly, not really wanting to wake the man lying next to him. A small smile formed on the Captain's face as he looked down at his sleeping Welshman. He absolutely loved watching the man sleep. Ianto just looked so peaceful and relaxed, which was a rare sight these days.

The Rift seemed to be going into overdrive these last two weeks. Every time any of the team started to relax, the alarm would go off, signaling something else has come through. It was mostly space junk, but it was all worth looking into. Jack could tell that everybody, including himself, was getting tense and tired, so he started sending everyone home at a reasonable amount of time, promising he'd call if something big came through. He wasn't completely sure if he was being honest with them or not. After all, he could handle whatever came through and if he ever did need anyone's help, the rest of the team was just a phone call away. The only person who refused to leave was Ianto. Jack only let him stay because he pointed out that things would be done quicker with two people working instead of just one.

Thoughts of Ianto brought Jack's attention back to the sleeping man. He gently ran a hand along his lover's back, liking the shiver that went through the sleeping body. A mischievous glint entered Jack's eyes as he thought of the perfect way to wake the man. He leaned down, nuzzling at Ianto's neck gently. He inhaled deeply to take in the fading scent of aftershave, a stronger scent of coffee, and something that was special that was uniquely Ianto.

Jack ran a hand skins Ianto's side, a small smile forming on his face at the sound of quiet mutterings coming from the Welshman. He was just so cute~ He let his hand settle on his hip before the Captain leaned down to gently nip at the soft skin on a pale neck. Ianto muttered again, eyes scrunching up some as he shifted some so that he was lying on his back. Jack smiled before running his tongue along the length of the pale throat, nipping occasionally as he enjoyed the taste that was simply Ianto.

Waking the sleeping man like this was actually one of Jack's favorite ways to start the morning. It was always worth it when Ianto finally gets up and today proved to be no different. Jack felt fingers running through his hair and he listed his gaze to look into the sleepy blue eyes of his lover. There was a small tug on his hair and he moved so that he could give his lover a good morning kiss.

The kiss was slow and sweet and when they finally pulled away, Ianto smiled sleepily. "Good morning." He greeted, rubbing the remaining bits of sleep from his eyes. Jack watched as he stretched out before sliding out of bed.

Jack's gaze scanned the pale back, his focus centering on the perfection that is Ianto's ass. He smiled as memories of the night before came back to him. He quickly pushed those thoughts away though. He had a lot of work to do today and it wouldn't help anything if his mind was out in the gutter the whole time. He watched Ianto enter his small bathroom before the Captain finally forced himself to get up. There'd be plenty of time to stare at the Welshman later. Right now, he needed to get ready for the day.

Jack got dressed quietly, listening to the sound of Ianto moving around in his bathroom. He couldn't seem to wipe the smile off his face, no matter how hard he tried. He had a good feeling about today and knew that nothing could ruin his mood.

He headed up to his office to get started on the pile of paperwork that he had, knowing that it would put Ianto in a good mood if he actually managed to get at least half of the paperwork done. Jack had big plans for tonight and he had to make sure that his lover was in the best possible mood so that he could get the desired results.

Ianto came up through the hatch in the floor about 20 minutes later, showered, shaved and ready to start the day. He gave Jack a small smile before exiting the office to get the coffee started and to feed the residents. Jack watched him for a few moments before heading back down into his room so that he could shower and finish getting ready for the day.

He finished with everything about half an hour later. It may be hard to believe, but the Captain actually does take longer in the bathroom than Ianto, even though he doesn't have to shave. The Immortal settled back down at his desk and picked up his pen. He frowned at the pile of paperwork. He was sure that it was smaller when he left…. He hoped it wasn't reproducing on his desk. That would be very awkward if it was true.

Ianto came in just as Jack was getting started on the papers with a steaming cup of coffee in his hand and a small smile on his face. Jack immediately leaned back in his seat, the thought of doing paperwork leaving his mind rapidly. He had much more important things to think about… Like how good Ianto looked in his suit. It was a dark grey suit with a red shirt. The colors really seemed to make the blue of the Welshman's eyes stand out.

Ianto leaned against the side of Jack's desk before handing him the cup of coffee, the smile on his face growing by the pleased noises coming from his captain. He took a small sip of his own coffee, enjoying the rich taste of the coffee.

They chatted idly for awhile, just about anything that really came to mind. Jack would, on occasion, pick up his pen to fill out another paper. Ianto would grow quiet to give him the time to actually finish the form without being distracted. They both looked up though when the alarm sounded, signaling someone entering the base.

"Who could that be?" Jack asked, glancing at his clock. It was situated on the wall opposite his desk. No-one else was supposed to be in for at least another hour. The Captain was hoping that he'd be able to talk Ianto into having some fun on his desk before Tosh came in, but that didn't seem to be the case today and he had to stop a pout from forming.

Ianto glanced down at the HUB and frowned slightly when he saw who it was. "Gwen's here…" he said. He really didn't like the look in her eye.

Jack glanced down, just barely catching the nasty look the Welshwoman was sending his boyfriend. He forced a smile on his face, relieved when the look changed to something a little more pleasant. It seemed like he was going to have to talk to her sometime soon about her behavior lately. He just hoped it wasn't going to end up ruining the mood for later.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack waited until Gwen had turned back to her workstation before shifting his gaze over to Ianto… Who was heading for the door. He quickly jumped up and wrapped his arms around the Welshman's waist, stopping him in his tracks. Just because Gwen was here early didn't mean that they couldn't have some early morning fun, right?

"Where do you think you're going?" Jack asked, nuzzling Ianto's neck gently, giving it a small nip.

Ianto shifted some and it was obvious that he was trying so hard to resist his Captain. "Just… I just got to get Gwen some coffee sir." He said, finding it hard to think with Jack doing that. He really didn't want to get distracted right now. Distraction led kissing, which lead to them being naked, which is going to end up with someone walking in on them like last time. Poor Tosh… And Owen…. And there was that one time with Gwen in the hothouse… And that pizza delivery guy at Ianto's flat… They really needed to stop when there were people around, didn't they?

"She can wait a minute for coffee. Spend a bit more time with me." Jack said, tightening his hold on the Welshman some. He was quite ready yet to let him go. He gentle stroked Ianto's stomach, hoping that would help convince him to stay in the office for a little longer.

But alas, it cannot be. Ianto slipped out of Jack's arms somewhat hesitantly. "Sorry sir. You know how she is without caffeine. I'll be back up later." He kissed the Captain gently before turning and heading out of the office.

Jack sighed, watching him go before taking a seat back at his desk. He couldn't help but glare at the offending pile of paperwork. Stupid forms won't leave him alone… Someone has to do it though, so he sighed again before picking up his pen. He might as well get started.

He turned back to his pile of paper, a frown forming on his face. Okay… He was sure that he had more of it done from when he was chatting with Ianto. That was weird… Ianto hadn't given him any more after he had started working, so where were all these files coming from? He was pretty sure it was growing somehow… He didn't want to think about it right that moment, deciding it would be better to worry about it later. For now, he turned to his computer monitor and flipped on the CCTV of the Archives. It was time for his favorite time of the day… Ianto watching!

Jack leaned back in his seat, gripping his mug of coffee as he watched Ianto. He took a small sip of his drink, smirking lightly as he watched the Welshman bend over and stretch out while putting files in their correct spot. All that moving was causing Jack's body to react, so he had to shut the computer screen off before he went down to the Archives for a little fun. Ianto most definitely would not have liked that.

He turned back to his files worked quietly, surprising himself when he actually managed to make a small dent in the paperwork by the time the alarm sounded again, signaling Tosh entering the HUB. He turned in his seat, glancing down into the work area, his gaze locking on Ianto as the man came up from the Archives to deliver coffee to their techie. He smiled lightly as they interacted, pleased that they were able to become such good friends.

Jack's smile turned into a naughty grin when he saw Ianto lift his gaze up to his office and the Captain gave him a 'come hither' look. That got him a raised eyebrow and an eye-roll in response which caused him to laugh. A faint trace of a smile formed on Ianto's face as he headed back to the Archives and Jack turned back to his work pleased that he almost got the Welshman to smile. He'll get him to next time… Well… He hoped so. Ianto had such a beautiful smile and Jack would love to see it more.


	3. Chapter 3

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Jack was surprised with himself. He was actually making a little bit of progress with his work… That was just unacceptable! He shouldn't be getting any work done right now. Right now was supposed to be the time he spent with Ianto, doing everything he can to get the Welshman naked. But since Gwen showed up, his lover retreated down to the Archives. That's just horrible!

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, glancing out of his office window when the alarm sounded. He smiled when he saw Tosh heading towards her computer. She was such a great asset to Torchwood, always working… Just like he should be. He spotted Ianto coming out of the Archives and he quickly dropped his attention to his desk. Maybe if he looked like he was working, then the man would come up here and reward him… And Jack knew exactly what he would want that reward to be.

Sadly, for Jack at least, Ianto didn't come up to the office. He had to work to keep a pout of his face before he sighed. Maybe later… Thoughts of what he wanted to do to his Welshman flooded his mind and he leaned back in his seat to enjoy the images. Unfortunately for him, they didn't last long. The Rift Alert sounded and he sighed, standing. Looks like duty calls.

He grabbed his great-coat and pulled it on, and put a smile on his face as he came down from his office. He shot a quick look at the computer monitor over Tosh's shoulder to see what they were up against. This was a simple retrieval. He could easily have sent someone else to go out to do it, but he had something he needed to do. "I'll handle this one on my own. It should only take about 15 to 20 minutes." He started towards the Cog door, wanting to get this done with quickly, but Gwen's voice halted him.

"Jack?" He stifled a sigh before turning to see what it was that she wanted. "Shouldn't I come with you, just in case you need backup?" He could detect a hopeful tone in her voice and normally he wouldn't have minded bringing her along, but he had stuff to do afterwards and he didn't want her slowing him down.

He shook his head, mentally frowning when he saw the disappointed look cross Gwen's face. Really? She was a grown woman. She couldn't possibly be that disappointed that he wasn't letting her come with him. "No. Sorry Gwen. But if I need backup, I'll be sure to call in." With that, he turned, his coat swishing behind him as he headed out of the Cog door. A part of him thought that she was actually going to follow him and she was glad when she didn't.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

The tech retrieval only took roughly about 18 minutes, which was about what he estimated. It was just a useless piece of junk, used to power a type of vacuum in the 32nd century. It was completely worthless in this time, so he tossed it into the trunk of the SUV.

A small smile crossed his face as Jack got in the driver's seat and headed towards his next destination. But once he parked in front of the building, he paused. He wasn't sure why exactly he was so nervous. After all, he was Captain Jack Harkness, playboy of the universe. But that was the problem though. He didn't want to be that guy anymore. In most ways, he's not. He's in a relationship with an amazing man, hasn't cheated on him once since they got together, and now here he was, sitting in front of a ring shop, ready to take the next step in that relationship.

He sighed before taking a deep breath. Come on… this wasn't supposed to be this nerve-wracking… Yet it was. But he could do this! Jack got out of the car and was inside the building before he could somehow manage to talk himself out of this. He was going to do this. He wanted to do this.

He stepped into the small ring shop and a small old lady stepped from behind a curtain. There really was no other way to describe her. Her hair was gray and pulled back into a bun, she walked with a cane and she was tiny, especially compared to Jack. She smiled when she saw him though and he couldn't help but return it.

"Jack! It's so good to see you again." She said, stepping up to the counter. "Are you here to pick up your something or did you come to see little old me." There was a teasing edge to her voice and he couldn't help but laugh.

"Mari! You're looking beautiful as always." Jack said, grasping her hand and placing a kiss on the back of it. Mari Llywarch was absolutely stunning for a woman of her age. She used to date Jack about 50 years ago. He wasn't exactly sure of the exact time span, but knew it was something after Estelle. And just like Estelle, she was still just as beautiful as the day they met. Also like his one-time lover, she believes him to be his father's son. He's kind of suspicious though that she knows the truth about him, but since he has no proof, he wasn't really able to do anything about it.

His statement caused a light blush to spread across her face and she ducked her gaze down like a school-girl. "Oh Jack. You are such a charmer, just like your father." She straightened up a few things on the counter before looking back up at him.

He smiled, loving to see her blush. It had been fun for him, to see how many times a day he could get her to blush, and now it was no different. "As much as I'd love to stay and chat with you all day, I'm kind of running on a tight schedule. Is it finished?"

A knowing look entered Mari's eyes as she nodded. "Of course it is. But you'll only get it if you come have a cup of tea with me."

Jack mock-gasped but was finding it hard to keep a smile off his face. "Are you trying to bribe me, my dear?" She raised an eyebrow lightly and he laughed, stepping closer to her. "Of course you are. I would love to have some tea with you. Every moment spent with you is a moment well wasted." His smile grew as the blush on her face darkened as opened the small door separating the back from the front. He stepped through and followed her to the back.

She made tea and they chatted about random things for a good time before Jack took a look at the time. He really was running late, so he stood up. "I hate to drink and run, but I really do have to go." He said.

He pulled out his wallet to pay for his purchase, but Mari shook her head. "Don't worry about the price. Just invite me to the big day." She said, standing up. She went over to a shelf and pulled out a box. She opened it carefully before pulling out the small case with the silver band. There were swirls of white on the outer edge and the inside was engraved with the words Forever Yours.

Jack smiled, examining it carefully. "It's perfect. He's going to love it." He said, closing the ring up in its box before sliding it into his pocket. "Of course you can come. I just need to get around to asking him first." His smile grew at her laugh and he leaned down to kiss her gently on the cheek. "See you around." With that, he turned and headed from the shop, glancing back to see Mari waving goodbye. She really was such a sweetie.

Jack drove back to the HUB, walking through the Cog door with a happy whistle. He was trying very hard not to let his excitement show too much. After all, it wouldn't be too good if someone caught on to what he was planning too soon. He headed up to his office, fully intent on getting some work done. He heard the alarm sound as time passed, but a quick look at his wrist-strap showed just some tech retrieval, so he didn't feel too bad about sending Tosh or Ianto out to get it. Plus it gave him more time to focus on getting his work done, knowing that it'll put his Welshman in a better mood if it was done.

When the alarm sounded, signaling Weevils, he jumped up quickly, grabbing his coat. Perfect. He slipped his coat on, calling out to Ianto before Gwen could get the chance to say she wanted to go. He smiled when he saw his lover coming off from the archives, and they headed to the car.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

"Ngh… Jack… Stop…" Ianto muttered, trying to get a complete sentence out. But it was hard when Jack was pushed up against him, the SUV against his back, and the immortal was kissing the breath out of him.

Jack ignored him, knowing the Welshman didn't really mean his protests. If he had meant it, he would be trying harder to get him off and not using these half-hearted pushes. In fact, Ianto was basically pulling him closer, which pleased the Captain. He moved a hand and started to undo the other's tie, nipping down his lover's throat.

Ianto whimpered when Jack nipped at a particularly sensitive spot and all thoughts of protest were forgotten. He forgot that they were out in a public place and the fact that there was an unconscious Weevil in the back of the SUV. The only thing he could focus on was the feelings that Jack were bringing him.

Jack pulled the tie apart and started on the buttons, going back to kiss that tempting mouth. He's been waiting to do this all day and he'll be damned if he didn't get Ianto naked now. He pulled back, a small smile forming on his face at the sound of protest from the Welshman. He took a step back, his gaze travelling the man's now exposed torso. He licked his lips before opening the back door. He raised an eyebrow lightly and knew Ianto got the hint when the man got in. He got started on his own shirt buttons before following him in, shutting the door behind him.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Jack couldn't wipe the smile of his face as he started the SUV some time later. Ianto was in the passenger seat straightening his clothes and looking positively ravished, which is exactly how he liked him to look. He pulled out from where he was parked and started driving, but not back to the HUB. Ianto shot the immortal a questioning look, but never go the words out. Jack was answering him before the Welshman could even draw in breath to ask.

"I got special plans tonight for dinner, so I want you to go home, shower, change and just relax until I come get you… Okay?"

Ianto was silent for a moment, surprised by the slight nervous tone in his lover's voice. But that just increased his curiosity, so he nodded. Jack smiled, excitement and nerves mixing inside him. He hoped everything was going to go perfectly tonight.

After dropping Ianto off at his flat, Jack headed back to the HUB. He brought the Weevil in, thankfully it was still sedated, and put it in one of the cells. He took the long way around though so that he'd enter through the Cog door.

"Everyone can go ahead and head home for an early night. The Rift looks like it's going to be quiet now." Jack said, starting towards his office. He still had a bit of paperwork that he wanted to get signed quickly so he could get ready for tonight.

He heard the Cog door open and shot a quick glance down into the work area. He smiled lightly when he saw Owen and Tosh leaving together. It was about time they got the hint. He dropped his attention back to his desk, actually focusing on what he was signing. Just a few more papers and he could go…

He frowned when there was a knock on the door to his office. Since Tosh and Owen had already left, that meant it had to be Gwen. He stifled a groan. What did she want now? Whatever it was, it better not ruin the night he had planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get out! Work's been kicking my ass lately and I haven't had much time to be online lately


End file.
